


Intimate Spaces

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, ofc theres angst you know who tf it is, smut in last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: A series of moments when Eddie and Venom shared a body, mind, and bath, all at once.Warm water always reveals the truth.





	1. The First Three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been eating at me for days. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I would love to hear any and all thoughts you might have about it as well!

The first time they shared a bath, it was because there were no other options available. Eddie knelt at the edge of his bathtub, shaking the shower handle back and forth as if pure _force_ could make it start to work.

It didn’t.

**Obviously.**

“Shut up,” Eddie snapped, not looking away from the tub.

Water came out of the bath faucet but would _not_ transfer over to the shower. Eddie stuck his hand in the stream. It was lukewarm but believably clean.

He then looked down at himself. His shirt was absolutely soaked through with sweat. There was blood caked into his clothes, and dirt smeared across his face and down his arms.  He looked filthy.

**You smell worse.**

“You don’t even have a nose, shut _up_!”  Eddie started to peel off his clothes, making a mental note to talk to his landlord later about getting the shower fixed. They were just going to have to deal for tonight. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a big cup. He then climbed back into the tub, sitting cross-legged in the center. Eddie didn’t push the plug for the bathtub in at first. Instead, he filled the cup with water and dumped it on himself, letting it wash away the majority of the dirt and blood. He felt tendrils of Venom flick out from his skin and scrub at some of the more persistent stains. It tickled.

**Stop squirming, Eddie.**

“It fucking _tickles_ man, stop-” Eddie was cut off when the warmth of Venom ran over the back of his neck, rubbing away the dirt. He rolled his shoulders into the touch, and felt Venom give a pleased rumble.

After a while, when the water running off of him no longer looked like _mud_ , Eddie pushed in the bathplug. The tub slowly filled up with water that was just _barely_ room temperature. Bits of dirt floated at the top of the water.

Even so, it was hard _not_ to relax in a tub. Eddie stretched his legs out as far as they would go. Venom hadn’t moved from his position curled around the back of Eddie’s neck, but they dropped a few tendrils in the water, swirling gently.

Eddie cracked a smile, picturing how absurd they must look at that moment.

 **You _do_ look like a loser Eddie, **Venom concurred, squeezing a bit tighter around their shoulders. **My loser.**

Eddie laughed, and reached up to gently touch his symbiote. They had done good work. They were able to absolutely decimate a drug ring near their apartment, and Venom had gotten a good meal out of it. The feelings of satisfaction and fullness radiating from his other were hard to ignore.

“You’re my loser too, Venom.” He laid back in the tub, his head resting against the cold wall. They would have to leave soon, what little heat this water held was fading fast. But for now Eddie closed his eyes and listened to the contented purr of his other half.

* * *

 

The second time they shared a tub, it was because Eddie was on a work trip. After his old job had hired him back, they sent him on an all-expenses paid trip to Chicago to investigate the shady money-managing going on at Trump Towers. The hotel his company had picked out was _not_ Trump Towers, but it was hard to imagine how things could get any fancier than this.

Eddie let out a low whistle when he walked into his room. The bed was king-sized, and the wall-to-wall window overlooked the Chicago skyline. It was beautiful. He dropped his bags near the door, and immediately threw himself onto the bed, laughing when he bounced.

**Dork.**

“Guilty of that one, yeah.” Eddie rolled over back onto his feet. He walked over to the kitchen and threw open the cupboards. He _heard_ the excited trill of Venom before he even _saw_ the box of Godiva Chocolates. He laughed and grabbed the box, holding it tight to his chest. “Just hold on for a minute.”

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He _was_ going to jump back on the bed, but then he saw the bathroom out of the corner of his eye.  Bumping open the door, he was greeted with a sight from a travel magazine.

Dark wood dressers lined the sides of the room, each cracked open so Eddie could see the various soaps and lotions inside. There was a shower room encased in glass, with at least three shower heads. And in the corner there was an enormous bathtub, one that was slanted so the person inside could recline. There was a basket of bath bombs, soaps, and candles on the floor next to it. Eddie could feel Venom light up inside.

“Alright, fuck it! Yeah! Let’s take a bath!” He set his beer and chocolates on the floor next to the other basket. He quickly stripped off his clothes and turned the water on. He stuck his hand under the stream, and immediately had to jerk it back.

**That is too hot, Eddie!**

“For sure.” He wiped his hand on his sleeve. “Guess I’m not used to water that gets hot that fast. Hold on.” He reached over and adjusted the water to be a bit less scalding.

**It’s still hot.**

“Trust me on this one, bud. It’ll feel great.” He pushed the plug in and climbed over the side of the tub. It filled fast, and Eddie couldn’t help the sigh of released tension the warm water brought. When the water was as high as the tub would allow, Eddie turned the faucet off. He laid back on the reclining slope.

“Do you like it?” he asked aloud, laying on his back. “The place, I mean.” One of the main reasons he took this job at _all_ was so that Venom could experience it too.

**Why do you think we would like to experience this?**

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Remember when we talked about how you need to respond the things I _say_ , and not the things I think?” He twirled his hands through the water, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt that he felt in his gut. “ _Do_ you like it?

He felt the ripples of Venom forming across his chest. Their face pushed out of the water, dangling above Eddie’s.

**We _do_ like it here. Why is that important to you?**

Eddie waved his hands, struggling to form words. Giving up, he reached up to pull Venom’s face down. He kissed Venom between his eyes, smiling at the purr that resulted.

**Eddie, what -**

“You’ve spent so much of your time on Earth in my shitty apartment. I wanted you to go somewhere _nice_ for once.”

**Our apartment _is_ nice. It is the nicest. **

“It’s shit.”

**Nice shit. The very nicest shit.**

“Look around you love! This place is gorgeous.” He sighed. “You’ve traveled across the _galaxy_ , Venom. I don’t understand how you can be happy stuck in one bedroom apartment with me.”

Venom was silent for a moment, forming a torso and arms that rested on Eddie’s chest. One hand reached out to brush across Eddie’s face.

**The only thing we need is you, loser.**

“You’re such a dick, you know-” Venom dissipated back into Eddie.

**You could be in a no-bedroom apartment, and if we had Eddie we would be okay.**

Eddie lay silent for a couple of moments, staring at the chandelier that was suspended from the ceiling. Feelings of love poured over their bond, rendering Eddie speechless. He did his best to return those feelings, hoping Venom understood at least _half_ of what he felt.

After a couple of minutes, Eddie spoke once more.

“How many bath bombs do you think we would need to drop in here before the water turns completely black?”

Tendrils burst from Eddies hands to the basket at the floor, ready to help answer that question.

* * *

 

The third time they shared a bath together, they were at their breaking point.

Eddie was tired, frustrated, and hurting.

Venom was hungry, exhausted, and aggressive.

It made for a bad combination.

They had been on edge the entire day, snapping at each other over _who_ got to control _what_ part of the body, and who was in charge of speaking, if at all.

It ended with a screaming match in the kitchen, where they exchanged words that they didn’t mean, and promised to do things they never would. Eddie gave way to tears, Venom had compressed himself to the size of a golf ball, hidden away in Eddie’s gut.

With lead feet, Eddie plodded his way over to the bathroom. He need to take a shower, and go to bed. They would be better in the morning. They had to be. They were just tired, that was all. As he stripped off his clothes, he glanced at the tub. Memories of their first bath together and their time at the hotel flitted across their bond.

Acting on instinct, he climbed in. He pushed in the plug and turned on the water, making it as hot as possible.

Miracle of miracles, it was actually warm today. Eddie allowed himself a smile.

He closed his eyes, his cheeks still wet with tear tracks. His head rested against the wall while the water slowly rose.

**Eddie-**

His eyes snapped open once more at the sound of his name. Venom poured out of his chest, tendrils wrapping around his back and pulling him close.

He wrapped his arms around his other desperately, feeling more and more of Venom appear until he was holding them in his arms. “Venom-” he sobbed, pushing his face into the darkness of his symbiote. “I’m sorry, Venom. I love you _so much_ and I’m _sorry_.”

It was hard to get the words out due to the bombardment of regret and sorrow and love pouring out of Venom. He could feel it wash over him like an ocean wave pouring into their small bathtub. They held each other tightly, and the still running water poured over the sides.

**This isn’t easy for you.**

“It’s not, but it’s worth it.” He pressed kisses to the mass huddled in his arms. “I just need you. I need you, and I’ll be okay.”

The water ran cold eventually, but they stayed long past that, wrapped in each other and still feeling warm.


	2. Rose Water and a Warm Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie thrust upwards, water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor. The water was so warm that he was beginning to lose sense of where Venom ended and the water began. It felt like Venom was consuming him, engulfing him –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating and tags have been updated to include this chapter that many of you requested.   
> Thank you for all of your support, I hope you all enjoy!!

Eddie Brock stood in the doorway of what used to be his home, staring at the woman who used to be his fiancée, and was pleasantly surprised with how _okay_ he felt about it all.

“Remember that trash is picked up on _Thursdays_ now, they moved the date last month.”

“Got it.”

“Recycling comes later in the day, so don’t pull both bins right after the garbage truck comes. And _please_ remember to feed Mr. Belvedere three times a day. Not twice. He’s getting older, he gets hungry more often.”

“Yes, Anne,” Eddie hummed, trying not to laugh at Anne’s pre-trip panic. She was running around the house as she talked, grabbing last-minute items and throwing them in her carry-on. “What time is your flight again?”

Anne grabbed a pair of headphones off of the dining room table and set to frantically untangling them.

“It leaves at three, holy _shit_ it leaves at three! Dan, we have to _move_!” She grabbed a hair tie and pulled back her hair as Dan flew down the steps, still trying to zip up his suitcase.

**They are _extremely_ compatible partners**, Venom mused within Eddie’s mind, causing him to bite his lip to stop a laugh.

Anne took a deep breath, picking up her suitcase and carry-on bags.

“Thank you again for house-sitting. We really owe you one.”

Eddie gave her a cheesy wink.

“Anytime, Anne.”

She rolled her eyes and walked out to their car, kissing Eddie on his left cheek before she left. She was closely followed by Dan, who shook Eddie’s hand.

“Thanks again, Eddie.” He pulled Eddie in and gave Eddie a kiss on his right cheek, causing Eddie to burst into laughter.

“Anything for you Dan, enjoy your trip.”

He stood in the doorway and waved at their car until they were out of sight. He closed the door behind him with a sigh. “I can’t believe I used to live _here_.”

**Hmmmmm** , Venom manifested out of Eddie’s shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the fancy bowl of potpourri and fake fruit on the closest table. **If we did not have access to your memories, we would not believe it either.**

“Asshole,” Eddie laughed, bounding up the stairs. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

He opened the bathroom door, smiling at the ecstatic shriek he heard from his symbiote. There was a beautiful tub in the corner of the room. Not as large as the one in the hotel, but much, _much_ larger than the one at their apartment. He opened up cupboards, looking for a specific box. “I never used it when I lived here, can you believe it? Baths were Anne’s thing and -aha!” He held up a box of bath bombs. “Anne loves these too.” Immediately, Venom shot tendrils out at the box, but Eddie held up a hand. “We can do _one_ , love. _One_! And I’ll have to pay Anne back later for it.” Eddie held out the box once more and Venom lifted a single tendril to poke through it.

Eddie watched with amused interest as his symbiote picked one out. The tub would take a long time to fill, and Eddie was careful to monitor the temperature the entire time. If it was too hot, Venom would be ridiculously uncomfortable.  Every so often Venom would hold out a bath bomb for Eddie to sniff and give an opinion on, which Eddie found endlessly endearing. 

By the time the tub was full, Venom had settled on a pink bath bomb that smelled like roses. Eddie quickly stripped and stepped into the tub. Before he was fully settled, Venom had dropped the bath bomb into the tub, releasing a cloud of soft pink oils and a delightful smell. Eddie smiled and leaned his head back on the wall as Venom batted the bath bomb back and forth.

After a while, the bath bomb diffused completely, and the water went still. Eddie felt a the inky black mass of Venom push up his chest, and start to materialize. A face with large white eyes and an enormous toothy mouth dangled in front of Eddie within a matter of minutes.

“Hullo.”

**How many days are we allowed to live here, Eddie?**

“We’re here for a week, love. Dan and Anne will be back next Monday.”

**That’s seven days. Fourteen baths.**

“ _Fourteen_?”

**One in the morning, one at night,** Venom hummed, nuzzling into Eddie’s forehead. **Possibly more.**

Eddie smiled and reached up to hold the face of his other.

“The next place we live in is gonna have a _huge_ tub, I promise. It’s gonna be ridiculous. There’s going to be half of a bedroom, no kitchen, and a huge tub, all for you. You’re gonna love it.”

**You are ridiculous, Eddie.**

“I mean it.”

**A ridiculous _romantic_.** With that, Venom licked across Eddie’s lips, pushing in slightly when Eddie parted them. **Ours** , they rumbled, pushing their tongue in further.

Eddie pushed upwards into the kiss, sending waves of pink water splashing up onto the sides of the tub. He kept one hand gripped onto the side of Venom’s face, which was easier said than done, and the other on the bottom of the tub to brace himself.  With a gasp, he broke away from the suffocating kiss.

“Why _do_ you like baths so much, anyway?”

Venom pushed back down into the kiss, sending black ropes of themselves spiraling down Eddie’s body.

**We love the warmth.** Eddie leaned back into the feeling of multiple tendrils pushing through his hair, massaging his scalp. **You are warm, so we are warm.** They kissed down Eddie’s neck, nipping and letting their teeth drag down his skin. **We love the feeling of you finally relaxing, releasing tension. You work so hard all the time. Working for us, Eddie, working to keep us warm and full. We like to see you relax. The chemicals you release are _delicious_.** Eddie was gasping, his head back on the rip of the tub and his legs spread wide. Tendrils slid down his body, twisting around his abdomen and down his legs.

Any thoughts Eddie might have had about the ethical dilemma that _was having sex in Anne’s house_ flew out of his mind completely. There was only the warmth of the bath, the touch of Venom, and the scent of the water that was quickly mixing with the smell of sex. He felt pressure between his legs, and spread them further when he realized that was Venom gently rubbing and pushing against his hole. He let out a moan that Venom eagerly swallowed.

“My god, Venom. Love, I need to-”

**We know** , Venom growled, their face melting back into Eddie's chest. The rest of them stayed out, wrapped around Eddie and twisting every time he so much as squirmed. Eddie gasped as the wet heat of Venom engulfed his cock, gently pulsating around it. _Much_ too gently.

“Please, Venom- Come on!” Eddie thrust upwards, water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor. The water was so warm he was beginning to lose sense of where Venom ended and the water began. It felt like Venom was consuming him, engulfing him – His eyes snapped open. He was much closer than he was a minute ago. He could feel Venom getting tense as well, the emotional feedback loop getting stronger and stronger.

Venom sped up around Eddie’s cock, encouraged by the sight his human was putting on.

**My Eddie, my ridiculous, romantic, warm, Eddie.** **Mine**. They rematerialized under the water, underneath Eddie, licking a stripe up his back and around his neck. Eddie gave a surprised cry and thrust upwards twice more before coming. He could feel his orgasm mirrored in Venom, as they vibrated with the shock of it. Slowly, Venom released Eddie to disappear back inside.

Eddie smiled, tracing his fingers over his chest as he felt the contented symbiote swim around inside.

“We should get out soon, love. The water is going to be cold soon.”

**Just a little bit longer Eddie, it’s still warm**.

Eddie chuckled at the blissed-out sound of his other’s voice. On a whim, he reached over and turned on the hot water to refill the tub.

He wanted to do the blue bath bomb next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't just write a normal pwp bonus chapter. I gotta throw some measure of plot in there to explain myself??? i guess??
> 
> A review would mean the world to me. I always respond to them, and they encourage me to keep writing. Thank you again for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding a second chapter where there's bath sex? Thoughts?  
> Thank you so much for reading. Any review you could leave would be really, really, appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at spockazilla.tumblr.com


End file.
